User talk:Tinsel Fluff
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Sonic the Hedgie Mobius Fanbase Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hai :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' I am of service ~nya!~']] 18:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah ^^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 18:22, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Add if you dare! >:D [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~']] 23:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) >:D [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~']] 23:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Y'know her and Tianshi together would be a living nightmare xD [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~']] 23:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I know right? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~']] 23:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hehe ^^ I submitted the prolouge to D.A.! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~']] 23:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yuah! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~']] 00:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm writing the start of the first Chapter. If you saw, it takes place right before a battle. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~']] 00:07, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ^^ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~']] 00:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC) What is it? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'A tear only sheds when the heart is hurt...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| So tell me... why did you do this?]] 23:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Oooh...! Okay! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''A tear only sheds when the heart is hurt...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' So tell me... why did you do this?]] 23:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I saw ^^ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''A tear only sheds when the heart is hurt...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' So tell me... why did you do this?]] 23:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ahh... I see ^^ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''A tear only sheds when the heart is hurt...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' So tell me... why did you do this?]] 23:46, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''A tear only sheds when the heart is hurt...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' So tell me... why did you do this?]] 23:53, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll try ^^' [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''A tear only sheds when the heart is hurt...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' So tell me... why did you do this?]] 00:04, June 11, 2011 (UTC) HELLO ME WONDERFUL HEDGIE COM-PAN-NI-ON! >:D [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 18:14, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello there, Thirza. [[User:TheJayMaster|'''Listen to your heart...]] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'and keep going forward...']] 19:50, July 23, 2011 (UTC) It's okay ^^ Are you at your Grandmas? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Passion, Desire...']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 21:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I bet, and wow. She said she was, so I figured you were too ^^" My birthday is almost one month away >:3 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 21:37, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ^^ And Thank you. I got a free program called paint.NET that made doing the lines very easy. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 21:56, August 2, 2011 (UTC) http://www.getpaint.net/ ^^ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 22:00, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *hugs* CX [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 22:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure Cx Just give me a sec, have to eat dinner soon. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 22:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure, want me to make a logo? (Just give me two colors.) [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 23:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Ta-da! :3 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 02:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Zan by Dessie.PNG Thirz by Dessie.PNG Tess by Dessie.PNG Nikushimi by Dessie.PNG|I really like this one xD That's shweet! cx [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 19:09, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Great <3 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.''']] 19:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC)